


One Touch

by Bakuhoe_Thotsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Tension, i honestly don't know how to tag this, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuhoe_Thotsuki/pseuds/Bakuhoe_Thotsuki
Summary: After the defeat from Aoba Johsai Kageyama and Hinata have a rocky relationship, but just how rocky was it really-?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	One Touch

Hinata- Hinata can’t quite recall how he got to this moment, can’t quite piece the frazzled puzzle together. He knows the before, still as clear as day, he understands the now -- he’s feeling every nerve come alive and override. But the in-between… It happened so fast his mind just can’t keep up.

One moment him and Kageyama were furiously knocking heads, so much so that it was affecting the team play, low-key bordering on violent – until papa Daichi grabbed them by their shirt collars and kicked them out of the gym. It was a repeat of the very first day they showed up to Karasuno. Luckily this time nothing was at stake, they just needed to sort things out and only _then_ would they be allowed back.

But now? Now, Hinata is pinned against the wall at the back of the school, concealed by the night with nothing but the shine from the moon granting visual. His hands gripping black hair like his life depended on it, legs wrapped around a strong waist as his lips were in what could only be described as a brutal battle for dominance. It was downright _filthy_ all teeth, all tongue, all _passionate_. Pent up frustrations shining through.

But dammit all to hell if Hinata was going to lose.

_30 minutes earlier_

Their defeat from Aoba Johsai was shockingly painful. Everyone took it hard, but out of him or her, Hinata felt it the most. It was as if he had taken all the responsibility of their loss and slammed it on his back like concrete. He needs to improve, to be better. Him and Kageyama’s quick attack is not at its limit. But why, _why_ can’t Kageyama see it. He’s the logical one, the brains, why is it that he refuses to believe. _Why are the feathers falling from his wings._

Hinata can’t tell you why, and Kageyama was sure as hell not telling him.

They’ve been tense ever since their fight directly after the game. No, tense is an understatement. Things have been restless, stiff, _broken **.**_ The dynamic duo is pushed to the brink and neither mature enough to take a step back. As always, it’s just another dangerous game of chicken. The consequence? Stability in the team.

Hinata has started practicing with former coach-Ukai but he knows nothing of Kageyama. Nothing except for the fact that the other is _refusing to toss to him._

It’s been only a few days since their defeat, they’ve all started practicing hard, this being one of the many nighttime training sessions they’ve collectively had. But it’s the first one that resembles the mess they were when they had first become a team. Every member of the Karasuno volleyball team is frustrated and hurting in their own right, beating themselves up for the loss in their own way but it’s undeniably true that the Kage-Hina pair was the glue holding everything together and now here they are trying to rip themselves apart.

The last straw just so happened to be a misstep on a block. The duos disastrously were placed to be on the front line. But from an earlier defense Hinata was too far, he needed speed. Unfortunately though, no communication provides zero reward.

The game was put on pause as the two collided and fell to the floor in a heap, it wasn’t much but it was enough that something must be hurting.

“You bastard!” Kageyama was seething, sweat glistening on his forehead and dripping down his cheek, rolling further past his neck and under his shirt as his chest heaved.

Hinata bristled and sat up, hands launched themselves palm first in front of him on instinct, “I’m sorry!” He wasn’t, he really, really wasn’t. Actually no, he’s sorry it didn’t hurt _more_ for Kageyama. And he had a sneaking suspicion the other knew.

“What’s the point of you being a middle blocker if you can’t even do your damn job!”

Hinata was just as exhausted as Kageyama; Drenched in his own sweat and panting like any other guy doing intensive training would. But a fire had lit up in his veins at the tone and accusation thrown at him. His teeth clenched dangerously as he shot up to his feet, glaring up a storm at his _“partner.”_

Screw Kageyama’s reflexes though, he got up just as quickly – but instead of being on the defensive he went straight past and through too offensive and aggressive.

“What’s the point of you being a setter if you can’t toss to every spiker?” Hinata was not backing down, he may be smaller and weaker but he wasn’t going to take any kingly bullshit even if it kills him. He stepped forward as he spoke and Kageyama tensed at his words, the exact second it processed though his fist was already balled up at the front of Hinata’s shirt, bringing him basically off his feet.

“I toss to _win._ ” He glowered through his teeth, eyes hard and set in stone. Their faces were so close, this only served to piss Hinata off more; it was as if he was saying, _‘only I can bring you to my level.’_

You could feel it in the air, the moment something in Hinata’s mind snapped. Even though it was mentally it was deafening, stilling the atmosphere in the gym until it was cold.

Just when Hinata was about to react Asahi and Noya had grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders and pulled him back the moment Daichi and Tanaka took his.

“That’s enough!”

The stare (glare) down between the teams setter and middle blocker did not ease at their captain’s command. The two struggled against the grips holding them back -- swearing under their breaths as their attempts met more resistance.

“I _said_. That's-“ Daichi grabbed Hinata from the back collar, instantly Hinata stilled, face contorting to fear at the aura emitting from their loving and patient captain. He slowly turned to face him as he walked and grabbed Kageyama just the same. Their captain had a dark look on his face and it chilled him to the bones, Kageyama’s expression matching his own.

“-Enough.” He threw them out the door. “Walk the school, cool it off. You can only come back when you’ve worked something out between the two of you.” His tone was cold but his face was deadly.

Shivers ran down Hinata’s spine but he scowled at Kageyama when their eyes met.

“I’m not letting your scuffle jeopardize the team.” And with that, Daichi slammed the doors in their faces.

The two of them remained silent as they stared at the solid metal, the sensation of the un-climbable wall laughing at them once again. Of course, silence was never something the two have mastered in their anger yet, “You’re an idiot!” Kageyama growled, stalking towards him before walking past – of course not before slamming against his shoulder.

Hinata winced, rubbing his arm. “It’s your fault that we aren’t playing right now.” The coolness of the night air was refreshing on his over heated body, yet the ice in his voice put it to shame ten times over. He had easily caught up with Kageyama and not a step later did he take the lead.

Instead of replying Kageyama results in fastening his pace, the two boys slowly isolating their anger and frustrations inside their body to keep it warm. It is clear in their clenched fists and tight jaws that it is far from over, and as one or the other started taking the lead it comes as no surprise that they begin running full fledged across the campus.

Sprinting until they got lost – they found themselves in a back corner of the school behind a building. There is a fence that lead to a bunch of trees, the grass under their feet overgrown from lack of care, but other than that it is silent, they are alone, except for the occasional cricket and buzz of insects.

It’s a draw, the two panting and catching their breath with their hands on their knees. Hinata had brought one up to his chin to wipe off the new layer of sweat, “I win.” He declared it, regardless on if it was true or not.

Kageyama rose up quickly, all the emotions caged inside his chest bursting out, “ _you_ didn't win shit.”

Hinata knew he was referring to their pathetic bout of a race but he couldn’t help but feel like it was targeted to the ending of their match with Aoba Johsai. And just like with Kageyama a damn had broken in his chest as well.

_Present_

Hinata doesn’t know how it has come to this, one minute they are yelling, fists in shirts; spit flying – next minute they are making out heavily against the wall, panting desperately into each other’s mouths.

Now though, he’s pressed snuggly against concrete with a warm embrace between his legs. Kageyama had a firm grip on his hips -- his lower body has been taken control of, but that’s fine, Hinata had full access and advantage to their top halves. He isn’t going to give in. He isn’t going to lose, especially not to Kageyama.

That is – until kageyama shifts his hand placement. He moves his hands from Hinata’s hips to under his thighs, dangerously close to his ass, it forces his legs further apart to accommodate and in doing so, he presses himself further against him.

Startled and unexpected, Hinata moans high into Kagyeama’s mouth. It’s not his fault! You can’t press up against a sensitive area and not expect any kind of reaction! But worst of all – he could feel the moment Kageyama stills against him.

Embarrassed, and cheeks flaming, Hinata grit his teeth, this is _unfair_. He is _not_ going to lose.

Fuming, he wraps his arms securely around Kageyama’s neck bringing him closer; and all but shoves his tongue into his unsuspecting mouth. He can feel Kageyama shiver, feel his muscles tense up, feel his breath get caught in his chest, but he is no where near done.

Using the new leverage he gained, Hinata rolls his groin right down on the hot and very _hard_ length against his and no second later was Kageyama the one choking off noises.

Hinata almost felt the pride in his actions. _Almost_ , but he just became increasingly more agitated now that he has the knowledge of just how _big_ Kageyama really was. He could feel it against him, rubbing just right – _fuck_ Kageyama and his perfect fucking _everything_.

An entirely new spark has been ignited between them, the challenge and tension thick in the air. The humidity surrounding them is making their skin slick and heady – Kageyama huffs out a breath against Hinata’s lips, the other boy drinking it in with panting breaths.

Kageyama growls his name, deep and low, the vibrations going straight through him and down his chest, reaching his aching dick. Hinata seethes at how affected he became just from hearing his name spoken in such a vulgar and _extremely_ attractive way, hating it more that it was Kageyama who made his body convulse from the new sensation.

The setter may be the more intuitive of the two, but Hinata knows just how similar they are when it comes to pride, and so it comes as no surprise that he’s being forced further into the wall by his hips, being rutted against with a purpose so full of desperation and desire that it couldn’t be helped when a whine had released itself from deep within his throat.

It wasn't as if Kageyama was quiet, but between the two Hinata is far more vocal. Their pants were fogging white against the coolness of the night; the anger and frustrations in their chest have yet to coincide, if anything it’s getting stronger, neither willing to back down, to lose first.

Kageyama pulled back from their kiss, sucking in a deep breath like a drowning man finding safety. “Fuck-“ He groans, Hinata couldn’t have agreed more.

Hinata’s chest was heaving for oxygen; his stomach was coiling from the pleasure and pressure going on where their hips were colliding -- undulating roughly, no technical rhythm just the solitary need to win.

Hinata is proud that he might just have the upper hand here, the strength and agility in his legs helps him grind roughly down, taking more control of the situation. He chances a look down to actually see what is happening and the sight alone made him bite his lip to stop an embarrassing noise from escaping his throat. He was hot before, but now he’s burning a furnace suitable to melt coal.

Looking down was like a wake up call to reality, this is _actually_ happening, and _god_ did it feel good. Every fiber in his body is working overtime but he can’t stop looking. He’s suddenly so acutely aware of everything, the touch, the smell, and the fact that they are outside. It was overwhelming.

Every thrust was forcing punches of breath out of his lungs; he’s getting lost to it.

Finally Hinata looks up and the sight alone almost made him spill right then and there.

There was sweat dripping down Kageyama’s temple, a high flush on his cheeks; but his eyes – dark and heated, lids hooded with a predatory claim glinting behind the glaze. He’s panting, hyper focused, similar to the expression he makes when he’s encountered a troublesome toss; and all that, was directed at Hinata, drinking in the sight of his face and body.

It’s becoming too much for him, just knowing he had all of Kageyama’s attention- he can feel his back arching, head thrown back as he moans without shame. No, he is _not_ going to come first; he needs to reclaim his upper hand.

He needs to – but it feels so good, feels like he’s on the verge of bursting, both physically and metaphorically.

“K-Kageyama-“ he breathes, staring at him with half-lidded eyes, the pleasure coursing through his body making it rather difficult to keep them open. He can feel water gathering at the brim, unshed tears threatening to spill, he’s losing his composure, all because of _him._

It was infuriating.

Kageyama groaned when he heard his name, his hips stuttering in their pace, pushing up harder for one split, _delicious_ , second. Hinata all but sobs, nails digging hard into tense shoulders.

The setter knew what he did. He _knew_ because Kageyama moves his stupid hands with the long, calloused fingers and firmly grips his ass. Hinata was done for the moment they squeezed, pulled and used them as leverage to fuck up _hard_ into his hips more surely – more desperately. 

Just the simple insinuation on what that image entails – Hinata felt _used_.

His back had arched achingly-so the moment big hands had grabbed him so unabashedly, all he was left _pathetically_ coherent enough to do was whimper before dirtying the front of his pants with an open mouthed and silent moan, legs twitching from the force of his orgasm as it hit him like an Ace spike to the face.

It was hard to breathe, and the only air that filled his lungs was the humid and musky scent surrounding him. He didn’t have time to contemplate his position though, because in the end he had lost and Kageyama – god, _Kageyama_ – was still moving, chasing his own release, panting hot and heavy in the crook of Hinata’s neck.

For a split second, Hinata thought to push away and leave him unfinished, _unsatisfied_ , as a means of gaining the dominant stance in this unusual situation but even he knew it was more cowardly to run then face his loss head on.

But dammit! Even though he lost he was still going to put up a fight.

Without a second thought Hinata squeezes his arm between their bodies and shoves it down the front of Kageyama’s gym shorts; wrapping his hand determinedly around the base of his dick.

Hinata knew he was packing the moment he felt it press against him, but in his small hand it only emphasized the size. For reasons unknown that alone made Hinata have to bite back a moan, Kageyama didn’t have that luxury.

The moment his deft fingers had breached his waistband he froze with a gasp, face still buried in the safety of Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata felt smug at his reaction, the feeling making home in his chest as he rubbed up the base with a strong grasp, so _devastatingly_ slow, so torturously teasing that not even he would do it to himself – even in his most heated of moments.

The head of Kageyama’s arousal was so slick and wet, the briefs he was wearing damp from it. Hinata chanced another look down; the member was half out, pants dipped low when his hand invaded its space. The sight made his spent dick twitch in interest.

_‘Absolutely not happening_.’ He scolded himself and his traitorous genitalia.

Kageyama hadn’t moved, his head still tucked away, body tense – the only indication that Hinata even _knew_ that Kageyama was alive was from his heaving pants and almost painful grip on his waist.

That wouldn’t do.

Hinata set a rough and fast pace instantly, not giving Kageyama the _ability_ to think clearly enough to take control.

Hinata vowed to mess him up.

It wasn’t hard to get Kageyama groaning without care next to Hinata’s ear, hips rocking into his hand with just the primal desire to finish. He was already on the edge, hot and flustered and now he was being taken apart but small, nimble fingers.

All to soon, Kageyama was spilling over his hand, warm and thick, a deep and guttural moan vibrating his throat. Hinata was gracious enough to continue stroking him through his orgasm, running his hand up and down slowly but strong.

Now that the initial challenge was completed Hinata finally let himself marvel at the feel of his hand touching someone else. Touching another boy no less.

It was smooth and hot and Hinata’s body had no qualms with reacting to it, seeing as he was half hard already.

This was treading towards dangerous territory.

He dropped his hand.

All the tension had left their bodies, leaving them breathing heavily in the cool night air, allowing them to slowly come back to their senses. And oh boy, _did they_.

Hinata was- Hinata _is mortified_.

Not just him Kageyama to – if the way he whipped his head up and stared into Hinata’s wide eyes with his own equally open ones – were of any indication.

What did they just _do?_

Hinata had no time to think of the answer because he suddenly became weightless.

He hit the ground with a painful thud. Kageyama had dropped him as if he were burning; staring at his hands with a pale face, and then a fiery crimson when he realized his dick was still out.

“Ouch! Bakayama! What the fuck was that for!” Hinata cried, rubbing his butt with his hands, forgetting one was covered in Kageyama’s mess until it was to late.

Now they were both staring at their hands.

Hinata jumps to his feet, cringing at the cooling wetness at the front of his shorts.

This is bad. This is really, really bad.

Hinata was panicking, for more than a couple reasons.

  1. What would happen if Daichi found out? Would he get kicked off the team for sexually assaulting another member?
  2. Does it count as sexually assaulting someone when they were into it to?
  3. He’s never gone as far as _pecked_ a girls lips before, let alone _make out_ with a guy?
  4. His parents hadn’t even met Kageyama and he’s already touched his dick
  5. He should not be thinking about his parents right now
  6. Did he like guys? He never thought about it to hard, he likes girls he knows that and he supposes that him being into guys to isn’t all that surprising given his admiration bordering on adoration for some of his fellow volleyball players but, _Jesus_ – _Kageyama?_
  7. _Kageyama_



Was the air-thinning out or was it just him? Clutching his chest, Hinata heaved for breath, trying desperately to calm his racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or some love- i need the encouragement to finish writing this :,)  
> also follow my insta ( ^^ ) [Cosplay warning](https://www.instagram.com/kirigou.cos/)


End file.
